Porque eu bebo
by Nessan C
Summary: Arthur estava determinado a não consumir mais álcool depois de tantos casos de amnésia alcoólica. Mas Francis não. Pseudo UA (será?). FRUK. Lemon!


**Porque eu bebo**

Arthur olhava com discreta repreensão para os convidados da festa. Era incrível como os seus amigos ficavam quando havia uma reunião com muita gente, principalmente quando envolvia álcool.

Ele não queria estar ali. Se pudesse, na verdade, não teria comparecido, mas não queria fazer desfeita aos gêmeos italianos - principalmente a Feliciano, que ficaria profundamente magoado se ele não comparecesse - em sua festa de aniversário. Mesmo assim, antes de se dirigir à festa, passou um bom tempo circundando o seu quarto ainda decidindo se ia ou não. No final, xingando "Bollocks!" em alto e bom som, Arthur pegou o seu terno de festa junto a sua mais nova e elegante gravata borboleta e foi.

Arthur tinha um problema com festas, principalmente nas últimas que foi. O problema era quando começava a beber, depois do primeiro copo perdia todo o seu auto-controle e se entregava ao torpor alcoólico. Mas o pior era na manhã seguinte, quando sempre acordava na cama em sua própria cama, nu, e sem ter a menor noção do que aconteceu enquanto alcoolizado.

Isso aconteceu um bom par de vezes, mas não dessa vez, pensou Arthur decidido. Dessa vez não poria uma gota se quer na boca.

Hoje estava muito bem com o seu suco de laranja, obrigado, assim podia observar melhor a movimentação da festa.

O clima de hoje estava um tanto diferente. Olhando de esguelha ele podia observar que Feliciano e Ludwig andavam naturalmente de mãos dadas enquanto conversavam com os convidados. Gilbert, Roderich e Elizaveta estavam estranhamente unidos apreciando as suas companhias em um canto. Herácles e Sadiq estavam bizarramente quietos e relaxados, assim como Luciano e Martin. Antonio e Lovino até que não discutiam tanto, mas não se desgrudavam. Até Alfred, que sempre colava nele para perturbar-lo durante essas festa parecia ignorar a sua presença para aproveitar a companhia de Kiku.

O que deu nessa gente?

Arthur estava começando a se sentir enjoado, e nem fora pelo excelente calzone servido anteriormente aos convidados, mas sim o ambiente. Estava deslocado, estava mal e sozinho, não deveria ter vindo e...

- Tomando um hi-fi , _connard ?_ – uma voz conhecida vibrou em seus ouvidos enquanto estava distraído.

- É suco de laranja, _you drunken bastard_. – Arthur nem precisou se virar para constatar que era o francês mais insuportável da face da Terra. Quando surgiu em seu campo de visão Francis Bonnefoy com uma taça de champagne na mão.

Não era a toa que Francis era sempre eleito como o mais elegante em qualquer recinto que passava. E hoje ele estava essencialmente elegante e discreto, ao mesmo tempo que estranhamente charmoso com a sua camisa social grafitti e blazer preto, calça social também preta e sapatos sociais, o qual ele se gabaria de ser um Gucci se Arthur se importasse. Mas os cabelos estavam soltos e distraidamente desgrenhados, como sempre, quebrando a formalidade de sua roupa e ampliando ainda mais o seu charme. Arthur se sentiu automaticamente mal vestido, com o seu casaco sobretudo e gravata borboleta, fazendo-o parecer mais com um Doctor bobo.

Francis riu de seu xingamento, divertido.

- Pelo que eu saiba, o bêbado aqui é você, _bête _, não se lembra das últimas vezes? – ele sorriu, bebericando o champagne.

Arthur teve seu rosto tingido de vermelho, não sabe se de vergonha ou de raiva. Talvez uma mistura entre os dois.

- Não. Eu não lembro. – respondeu com sinceridade, mas num tom irritado.

Francis soltou uma exclamação divertida e um fraco sorriso, o que chegava a ser estranho já que o francês nunca perdia uma chance de tirar com a sua cara. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se desaprovando, e voltou a bebericar a champagne.

- Então não vai me acompanhar hoje? Lovino trouxe um ótimo _Chianti _, mas hoje eu estava mais no humor de aproveitar o meu bom e velho _Don Perignon _.

Ele deu um gole mais demorado dessa vez, acabando com o conteúdo do copo. Deixou uma gota escorrer no canto do lábio, tirando com a língua assim que afastou o copo. Estalou a língua em sinal de satisfação e em seguida piscou os olhos, sentindo o efeito do álcool espumante.

- _Parfait. –_ele sibilou para si mesmo. – Oh, vamos Arthur, você não pode deixar de aproveitar uma iguaria dessas!

- Agradeço, mas eu preferia evitar que algum... incidente aconteça... – Ele respondeu emburrado. – O que está fazendo?

Francis subitamente tomou o seu pulso e começou a arrastá-lo para uma das varandas do salão de festa. O francês escondia o rosto com a mão, como se tentasse esconder o seu rosto. Arthur franziu as grossas sobrancelhas em irritação, mas também curioso com o estranho comportamento do outro.

Só quando atravessaram o arco que dava para o lado de fora do salão que Francis o soltou. O arco estava coberto por uma cortina branca leve, mas espessa o suficiente para encobrir o que se passava na varada, provavelmente com o intuito de dar mais privacidade aos convidados que buscavam aquele espaço. Percebendo onde estavam, Arthur lançou um olhar mortal para o francês.

- Por que me arrastou até aqui, _bloody idiot?_

Ele entortou a boca, se sentindo desconfortável.

- Vi o Feliciano e Ludwig vindo em nossa direção.

O inglês revirou os olhos.

- E daí? – perguntou quase gritando.

- Ehhr... _Bien... _Parece que Ludwig meteu uma ideia na cabeça de Feliciano que ele poderia me pedir de volta, como presente de aniversário, aquelas obras de arte da Renascença italiana que estão comigo...

Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha, meio curioso, meio incrédulo.

- Teoricamente as obras _são _dele e do Lovino. Você está retendo injustamente...

- Oh, _s'il vous plaît, _Arthur! Estão comigo a tanto tempo que não dá mais para considerar como dele... além do mais, o valor histórico e artístico delas são incalculáveis! Não posso me desfazer de algo como aquilo...

Ele suspirou, cansado. Arthur continuava achando que o francês estava errado, e que Feliciano estava na razão dele. Mas também sabia da paixão dele pela arte, e que aquelas obras italianas estavam com ele a tanto tempo que Francis já considerava como suas joias preciosas. Ele não iria se desfazer assim tão facilmente, além do mais os franceses eram dos povos mais orgulhosos que existe. Obviamente Francis iria proteger as suas joias o máximo possível.

Então Arthur finalmente se tocou que estava naquele ambiente reservado somente na companhia de Francis. Ele, que sempre tentava evitar o máximo possível o francês irritante, afinal não estava se sentindo tão desconfortável assim naquele ambiente sozinho com ele. O inglês deu um longo suspiro, no que foi percebido pelo outro, que lhe lançou um sorriso com os olhos.

- Desculpe por isso. – ele parecia casualmente divertido – Fique aqui. Vou pegar um _dry Martini _, tem certeza que não quer me acompanhar?

- Agradeço, mas não. – Arthur respondeu com um suave aceno de mãos.

O francês deu de ombros e atravessou a cortina, antes verificando se Ludwig e Feliciano ainda estavam por ali.

Arthur não sabia porque continuou esperando o francês retornar, visto que ele poderia facilmente fugir dali. Mas o ambiente e a companhia de Francis não estava desagradável, pelo contrário. Da bancada onde estava podia ver o jardim do salão de veste, verde esmeralda cintilando com o orvalho e pelas luzes ornamentais. Mas o que lhe era mais atrativo era o brilho das estrelas, que estavam especialmente belas e chispantes sob o forro azul do céu noturno e faziam companhia à lua prateada. _Delightful. _Era lindo. Podia até ver a constelação zodiacal do mês: _Pisces_, e logo perto _Andrômeda_. Estava apreciando a sua visão, quando o francês retornou com dois copos.

- Limonada para você. – ele disse tentando lhe entregar o copo, mas Arthur recuou, desconfiado.

- Como eu vou saber que não está batizado?

Francis rolou os olhos.

- Não confia em mim? Beba um gole e veja se está, inglês idiota. Ou não beba! _Je m'en fous. _– ele disse irritado, bebendo o seu próprio copo com o drink.

Isso conseguiu deixar Arthur levemente constrangido. Seguindo o seu conselho ele bebeu um gole do copo, e realmente não parecia haver nada de errado. Deu de ombros e continuou tomando.

- Por que me arrastou junto contigo? – Arthur perguntou timidamente, tentando esconder o seu rosto com o copo de suco.

Francis tomou mais um gole antes de responder.

- Você estava sozinho e eu também estava entediado. – então ele esboçou aquele sorriso cafajeste que tanto incomodava Arthur antes de responder – E você me diverte, _anglais stupide_.

- Hunf. – Arthur resmungou, não sabendo como responder aquilo – Eu não queria vir a essa festa mesmo. Prometi a mim mesmo que não ia mais beber ou sair para festas.

- _Por quois_, _mon amie? _– ele perguntou casualmente enquanto bebia.

- Porque... – ele suspirou, tomando coragem pra dizer – Coisas estranhas acontecem quando eu bebo. E eu não quero que nada de estranho aconteça.

- Coisas estranhas, hein? – ele disse sem o seu tom brincalhão, tomando o copo de uma vez só, o que deixou Arthur um tanto impressionado. – Já volto, vou buscar mais.

Logo ele retornou com o vinho _Chianti _de que havia mencionado antes. Reclamou, dizendo que era bom mas a sua vinícola francesa era muito melhor, que nada se comparava às uvas _merlot_ em um bom _Bordeaux_, e se amaldiçoava por não ter contrabandeado um para dentro da festa. Arthur dizia que não ligava mas prestava a atenção em tudo que ele dizia, de esguelha.

Então foi e voltou novamente com outro copo de suco para Arthur, e para ele um drink colorido com o horrível nome de _Sex on the beach_, o qual Francis tentou convencê-lo que não era tão ruim assim, mesmo sendo obra dos americanos. Ele recusou veementemente, deixando Francis se divertir sozinho com a sua bebida.

O próximo drink que surgiu também era colorido e Arthur nem se dignou a perguntar qual era. Francis já estava alterado. Ele dizia que a festa não estava tão ruim, mas aquele cantinho com Arthur era definitivamente a melhor parte da festa, e que o inglês podia não parecer mas era realmente divertido e o distraída.

Ele tomou mais alguns copos com líquidos desconhecidos, enquanto Arthur assistia a tudo e se deleitava com a postura atrapalhada que agora Francis exibia. Ele falava uma besteira atrás da outra e até cantarolava, o que fez Arthur morrer de rir. Não sabia como não haviam chamado a atenção com o tanto de barulho que estavam fazendo.

Arthur não entendia como podia se divertir tanto só por bebericar um copo de suco e comer alguns docinhos que de vez em quando Francis lhe trazia. Sempre odiou aquele francês metido, mas naquele noite ele estava tão engraçado e aéreo que não lhe deu a mínima vontade de fugir daquela bancada. Mesmo que Francis já estivesse alterado conversavam sobre muitos assuntos, desde a economia mundial, à vida das celebridades e às constelações no céu.

Mas Francis ficou realmente mal depois de aparecer com uma garrafa inteira do tal vinho _Chanti _e começar a bebê-la pelo gargalo.

Arthur sabia que já estava na hora de manda-lo parar, e até tentou, mas Francis tomou uma golada deixando uma gota correr perigosamente no seu queixo, o que chamou a atenção de Arthur mais do que devia. _Droga, será que aquele suco estava realmente puro?_

Francis largou a garrafada de lado e cambaleou em direção a Arthur, que tentou de desvencilhar mas acabou sendo capturado pelos braços do francês, que o apertaram com força. Arthur sentiu o seu rosto queimar devido a proximidade. Sentia o peso do seu corpo que parecia puxá-lo para baixo, e o seu corpo formigava onde se encontrava com o corpo de Francis. Não tinha percebido antes, mas ele emanava um delicioso perfume masculino misturado ao cheiro de vinho.

- Arthur... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, a respiração quente fez com que o inglês ficasse ainda mais nervoso. – Me ajuda...

- Me solta, seu bêbado! – Arthur tentou inutilmente se soltar novo, mas Francis o prendia com força.

- Não. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente, mas com mais firmeza. – Não vou soltar. Me leva pra casa, _s'il vous plaît_.

- Não... – Arthur prendia a respiração – Ninguém mandou você beber sozinho...

Francis jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo de sua resposta como se fosse uma piada realmente engraçada. Arthur não entendeu e se sentiu ainda mais irritado, virando olhos na direção oposta do francês para que ele não visse o seu rosto vermelho.

- O que foi, hein? O que é engraçado?

Francis ignorou a pergunta, voltando a falar em seu ouvido.

- Me leva minha casa, e eu te conto tudo. _Me prend à chez moi._

Arthur não conseguiu evitar de olhar novamente para Francis, que agora tinha um sorriso extremamente malicioso nos lábios.

- T-tudo o que? – o inglês perguntou, nervoso.

Nessa hora a respiração de Francis parecia ainda mais próxima de seu ouvido quando ele falou:

- Tudo o que você fez nas ultimas festas, quando estava tão bêbado como eu agora.

Arthur ficou momentaneamente paralisado. Será que ele sabia mesmo o que aconteceu? A sua memoria se recusava a recordar de qualquer coisa durante esses momentos, e os seus amigos nunca mencionavam nada. Era torturante. Mas será que Francis sabia mesmo? Será que lhe diria a verdade? _Será que ele queria saber?_

- Eu não sei... – Arthur respondeu sinceramente confuso.

Francis se distanciou um pouco, parecendo impaciente, antes de voltar a falar:

- _Merde, _Arthur! Eu estou bêbado! Arrancar informações de um bêbado é a coisa mais fácil de mundo! – ele voltou a agarrar em seus ombros, desequilibrado – Agora me leva pra casa porque tá tudo girando.

Arthur suspirou, resignado. Já tinha aguentado a noite inteira ao lado dele mesmo, e de qualquer forma já queria ir embora. Passou os braços do loiro em seus ombros e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da varanda.

A festa ainda estava movimentada, por isso decidiu sair à francesa. Iriai se desculpar com os irmãos italianos posteriormente, só queria que ninguém o visse daquela forma agora. Se dirigiu até a saída da festa e chamou um táxi, que demorou muito a chegar. Empurrou o francês para dentro do carro, resmungando e pedindo desculpas ao motorista por isso, que deu de ombros e conduziu o veiculo.

Sabia onde Francis morava e explicou rapidamente ao motorista. O francês apoiou a cabeça de qualquer forma no banco e tirava um cochilo, fazendo Arthur agradecer por não precisar ouvi-lo tagarelando.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, o outro acordou de súbito, vasculhando a sua carteira atrapalhadamente e pegando um bolo de notas para entregar ao motorista. Antes que o homem se aproveitasse da situação, Arthur tomou as notas da mão dele e retirou o valor do preço combinado, entregando ao motorista com visível mal humor.

Arthur voltou a carrega-lo sobre os ombros, embora depois do cochilo ele estivesse um pouco mais sóbrio. Arthur começou a ficar nervoso e ansioso quando passavam pelo átrio do prédio e os braços de Francis começavam a cair em suas costas, as suas mãos alcançando lugares que não deveriam.

Com um breve murmúrio para lembra-lo qual era o seu apartamento, Arthur pegou o elevador – tentando a toda hora erguer as mãos de Francis – e logo chegaram ao apartamento.

- Pega a chave no meu bolso. – Francis indicou, e mesmo receoso, Arthur pôs a mão no bolso do outro para retirar a chave, arrancando também um suspiro e uma risada de escárnio do francês.

Abriu o apartamento e ligou a luz, dando poucos passos para dentro do recinto, antes de parar e travar o corpo, se obrigando a focar na missão que o levara até ali.

- Tudo bem, seu cretino, já te trouxe até aqui. Agora pode me contar o que me prometeu.

Outra risada maliciosa e uma jogada de cabelo do francês, que deixou Arthur irritado.

- Me leva até a cama, ainda estou meio mal.

Arthur pensava que Francis já estava bom o suficiente, mas pacientemente o levou até a cama, onde o largou de qualquer forma, arrancando uma risada dele.

- Hum... _mon _Arthur é selvagem.

- Me diz logo. – Arthur gritou, tentando manter a concentração – Idiota!

Os seus olhos antes brilhando pela bebida de repente se tornaram escuros e perigosos.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Arthur? – deitado na cama, a sua voz havia se tornado arrastada, com uma malicia que não fora usada antes.

Arthur se sentiu amedrontado ao mesmo tempo que um forte arrepio percorreu o corpo.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar, não é? – estreitou os olhos – Tudo bem, vou embora então. – e virou-se de costas para o francês, reunindo forças para se dirigir até a porta.

- _Non._ – a voz de Francis, que antes estava distante, agora estava próxima e de repente os seus braços voltaram e lhe envolver e Arthur ficou inebriado pelo perfume e cheiro de vinho. O seu corpo inteiro se retesou, e ele tinha que admitir que não tinha forças para se desvencilhar do abraço. – Você não vai.

- O que está fazendo, francês idiota? – Arthur perguntou no que deveria ter soado firme, mas saiu como uma fina centelha de voz.

- O que eu estou fazendo... – a sua voz sussurrava no ouvido de Arthur, fazendo a sua pele se arrepiar involuntariamente. As mãos ousadas estavam em seu tronco e fazia movimentos circulando, lhe acariciando delicadamente – É o que você sempre faz comigo quando bebe, Arthur.

As informações estavam difíceis de serem computadas com toda aquela proximidade.

- C-Como assi... Ah... – um gemido baixo e involuntário saiu de seus lábios quando as mãos de Francis tornaram-se mais ousadas e começaram a acariciar o meio de suas pernas, na sua parte mais sensível.

- É exatamente isso que você faz, inglês. - Ele sorriu em seu ouvido, se divertido por ter arrancado o primeiro gemido de Arthur. – Me seduz e depois me agarra...

- N-não... – Arthur tentava lutar contra o próprio prazer que estava sentido somente com aquelas caricias superficiais – Está mentido...

- Estou? – então o francês o segurou pelos ombros e o fez se virar novamente para encará-lo nos olhos. Os azuis dos olhos dele estavam nublado e ele o encarava com um desejo tão grande que somente o olhar chegava a ser indecente. A suas mão que brincava com o seu corpo, agora segurava o queixo do outro com firmeza delicada – Pode não confiar em mim, mas você sabe, Arthur. Você me deseja, assim como eu desejo você... - a outra mão circundou a sua cintura, fazendo com que o inglês se aproximasse mais.

- Eu não acredito em você... – Arthur aos poucos se sentia ficar mais fraco, mais mole, ao que Francis se aproveitada para aproximar as suas cinturas.

- Por que não admite, Arthur? Que você quer isso...

Francis aproximou o seu rosto do rosto vermelho do inglês. Arthur estava tão paralisado que não conseguia fazer nada para detê-lo. E então, os lábios daquele francês se aproximaram e pousaram no dele, com delicadeza. Arthur só pôde fechar os olhos. Os lábios de Francis eram mornos e levemente umedecidos, e ele acariciava o seu rosto com a mão que pousava em seu queixo. Arthur suspirou levemente, inebriado por aquela sensação morna e seu cheiro almiscarado. Estava se deixando levar... No momento não existia melhor sensação no mundo que os lábios de Francis pousados no seu... quando eles começaram a se movimentar.

Ah, sim... Aquilo era bom, era quente e confortável. A barba que começava a crescer de Francis arranhava ligeiramente o seu rosto, mas só melhorava a sensação. De repente os lábios de Francis começaram a pressionar mais os seus e a mão na sua cintura o segurava com mais firmeza. Ele queria entrar em sua boca, Arthur percebeu quando a língua de Francis começou a pedir passagem por eles.

E então Arthur acordou.

Buscando toda a sanidade que ainda tinha, e a pouca força que restava, ele se separou dos lábios do francês com um empurrão.

- N-Não faça isso! – Arthur gritou assim que teve forças para fazê-lo.

A expressão de Francis foi de assustada pelo empurrão brusco para decepcionada. Ele suspirou, derrotado, e deixou os seus ombros caírem, já sem forças.

- Ah... Arthur... – a sua voz soou fraca e quase embargada – Eu não te entendo...

O inglês quis desviar o olhar, de alguma forma não aguentava vê-lo assim.

- O que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você... – então ele se largou novamente na cama, sentando na beirada com o ar derrotado – Você sempre faz isso, sabe? Vive dizendo que me odeia e quanto eu sou irritante... mas quando bebe vira outra pessoa... Diz que me deseja, começa a me agarrar... E eu _não consigo _resistir a isso tudo... Droga, Arthur!

Ele bagunçou os cabelos loiros, fazendo com que ele soasse ainda mais charmoso, embora desolado.

- Por que eu nunca posso tê-lo sóbrio? Por que sempre tenho que esperar que o álcool lhe dê coragem para fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que você nunca lembre no dia seguinte? Isso é tão injusto...

A expressão em seu olhar era de alguém profundamente triste e desolada. Arthur mal conseguira acreditar que fora ele que arrancou aquela expressão dele. Um bolor de mal estar se formou em sua garganta. Não parecia certo deixa-lo triste daquela forma. Quando o provocava para deixa-lo irritado ou ofendido não era daquela forma que ele ficava. Arthur se sentia mal por Francis se sentir mal, e aquela sensação não era nada agradável.

- Pode ir embora, _foulie. _Não vou te obrigar a nada.

Aquela frase de repente soou como uma chave na cabeça do inglês. Era como se algo se libertasse ao ouvir a frase repetida.

Um lampejo de memoria lhe veio à mente. Algo envolvendo ele, os olhos azuis de Francis, os seus cabelos dourados espalhados no travesseiro e aquele mesmo perfume circundando o seu olfato. Eram imagens difusas e aleatórias, mas definitivamente eram ele, Francis.

Arthur sentiu o seu rosto queimar, ao mesmo tempo que um sentimento de culpa invadia o seu corpo.

- Arthur? – o outro perguntou e olhando debaixo, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado. – Arthur, você está...

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – ele gritou, num súbito acesso de fúria que deixou o francês confuso – Só fica quieto e me deixa ver uma coisa, ok?

Mas Francis não teve tempo de completar, porque dessa vez quem se jogou em seus braços para colar os lábios fora Arthur. O movimento súbito assustou o francês, que não demorou muito para se recuperar e fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquela sensação que era os lábios de Arthur sobre o seu. O inglês, por sua vez, só confirmava o óbvio: já havia sentido aqueles lábios antes, aquela sensação parecia comum ao seu corpo e funcionava como uma droga feita especialmente para ele. Desta vez Francis teve a chance para pressionar mais a boca contra de Arthur, fazendo novamente com que sua língua pedisse passagem para a dele, que foi consentida prontamente. A língua que acariciava a sua... tinha gosto de vinho e era quente como o inferno. Lhe acariciava de tal maneira que despertava sensações em todo o corpo de Arthur. Aos mãos do francês agora seguravam a nuca loira do outro com firmeza, impedindo que ele se separasse novamente. A outra mão queria descer um pouco mais, pegar em outras coisas, mas o seu casaco o impedia.

- _Mon Arthur... _– Francis suspirou em seus lábios, se separando rapidamente. Ele enfiou as mãos dentro do casaco do inglês e o obrigou a tirar, escorregando de seus braços até o chão.

Ele voltou a mergulhar os lábios no de Arthur, fazendo o inglês gemer suavemente baixinho, mas que já era o suficiente para despertar pensamentos em Francis. Ele retirou a língua da boca de Arthur, recuperando o fôlego e depois voltando a brincar de lhe mordiscar suavemente.

- Venha aqui... – ele se levantou da cama e fez com que o outro saísse dos joelhos e também ficasse de pé. O francês acariciou o seu rosto de modo romântico, fazendo Arthur estremecer com a caricia e com o seu olhar. – Você admite agora?

Arthur ainda estava tão inebriado pelo beijo, e tão incrédulo consigo mesmo que mal conseguia responder.

- Eu... – ele queria responder, mas sentiu o corpo de Francis se aproximando novamente. Mas dessa vez não de seus lábios, mas sim de seu pescoço. Beijando de leve, lambendo e sugando.

- Você... – o francês o estimulou a continuar.

- E-Eu... – ele simplesmente não conseguia terminar. E com um último beijo suave no pescoço de Arthur, Francis segurou com firmeza em seus pulsos e o girou de modo que o inglês agora que caísse na sua cama.

Francis engatinhou lentamente em sua direção, se posicionando em cima dele. O olhava com os olhos escuros, transbordando de desejo, mas se continha para fazê-lo falar.

- Você o quê, Arthur? – tentou novamente, usando o indicador para fazer uma caricia suave, porém tortuosa, na pele de seu pescoço e queixo.

- Eu admito... – o inglês finalmente conseguiu falar – Eu admito que eu quero você, Francis.

Um sorriso verdadeiro – não aquele malicioso forjado para seduzir qualquer um – surgiu no rosto do francês, com a emoção de ouvir aquelas palavras. O coração de Arthur disparou mais do que já estava ao vê-lo sorrindo daquela forma para ele, os cabelos dourado caindo de seu rosto como uma cortina, fazendo a sua respiração travar.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – e voltou a mergulhar os lábios em Arthur, só que dessa vez mais urgentes, mais necessitados. E Arthur só conseguiu se deixar levar.

A língua dele movia-se como uma dança frenética dentro da sua boca, lhe dando arrepios em todo o corpo. Ele correspondia como podia, lambendo, sugando e mordendo os lábios do francês. As mãos de Francis agora passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo ainda vestido, o que já estava começando a irritá-lo, quando ele arrancou a barra da blusa de dentro das calças para enfiar-se gradualmente por dentro de sua roupa.

Arthur suspirou em aprovação quando sentiu a mão grande do outro espalmar a pele de seu abdômen. Francis se divertiu tanto com aquele pequeno som, que deixou a sua boca, descendo até o pescoço para beijá-lo novamente, enquanto a sua mão se divertia em explorar o abdômen dele.

O inglês começou a se sentir ansioso quando os dedos ágeis dele se aproximaram perigosamente do seu mamilo, que estava ficando rijo de excitação. Porém, antes que chegasse lá, Francis parou, tirando a mão debaixo de sua camisa. Arthur soltou um suspiro decepcionado quando sentiu as mãos e a língua o abandonarem.

- Calma, _mon amour_. – sussurrou em seu ouvido - Eu apenas comecei.

Antes que Arthur pudesse soltar um "Idiota!" pela sua provocação, Francis se dirigiu aos botões de sua camisa, abrindo lentamente um por um. Ele mordia os próprios lábios enquanto revelava o corpo de Arthur, e quando chegou ao ultimo, sorriu satisfeito. O inglês, por reflexo, virou o rosto envergonhado. Não se achava bonito para ser admirado daquele jeito.

- _Non_, olhe pra mim, Arthur. – ele beijou o rosto do outro, segurando em seu queixo para que o inglês voltasse os seus olhos incrivelmente verdes para ele. Quando o contato visual foi reestabelecido, Francis voltou à sua tarefa.

Ele tocou com a ponta da língua o abdômen do inglês, o que o fez soltar um leve murmúrio se satisfação. Sentindo-se mais ousado, começou a lambe-lo, partindo do umbigo até o peito, se demorando para alcançar os dos mamilos. Mas quando alcançou, se deleitou com um gemido mais alto do menor.

- Francis...

Ele se preocupou em lamber um mamilo até deixa-lo rijo o suficiente, enquanto brincava com o outro com os dedos. Arthur soltava gemidos suaves, não conseguindo acreditar nas sensações que aquela língua lhe proporcionava naquela parte em especifico. Ele mordeu o lábio, não conseguindo se conter de excitação.

Logo as mãos de Francis deixaram o seu mamilo, fazendo a sua língua trocar de lado para enrijecer propriamente o outro. A ansiedade de Arthur crescendo quando sentiu onde a mão dele tinha ido parar. Ele acariciava o seu membro, que crescia de excitação se encontrava desconfortável dentro da calça já. O francês novamente parou, fazendo Arthur abrir os olhos para ver o que ele iria aprontar agora. Mal pode se conter quando viu que ele agora abria o cinto e sua calça, tirando ansiosamente os sapatos e jogando o restante das peças de roupa longe.

Agora só sobrava a cueca, o que fez Arthur arder pensando que poderia estar melhor vestido essa noite. Mas Francis não parecia se importar, e começou a estimulá-lo em cima do tecido.

Só aquele toque foi o suficiente para Arthur arfar alto, querendo se livrar no tecido que o comprimia e deixava o seu membro dolorido. Francis, por sua vez, parecia divertido em tortura-lo.

- Você já está bem acordado aqui, oui? – disse acariciando.

Arthur quis xingá-lo, mas no momento seguinte ele já estava tirando a peça, não querendo tortura-lo por muito tempo. A vergonha voltou junto com o alivio para o inglês. Agora estava totalmente nu na frente dele e o francês estava adorando, devorando-lhe com os olhos.

- Francis... – o inglês suspirou e o outro se deliciou ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Eu quero... – ele tentou, mas a sua respiração entrecortada impossibilitava as palavras.

- Quer o que? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso, correndo as mãos para o seu membro – Quer que eu lhe toque aqui?

Então ele começou a massageá-lo, masturbando o seu membro lento e tortuosamente para provoca-lo. Arthur gemeu alto com as caricias do maior, não conseguindo conter o prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando com aquela caricia.

- É isso que você quer? – ele continuou acariciando o menor maliciosamente, até que Arthur conseguiu lutar contra os próprios instintos e levantar um pouco o tronco.

- Não. – a sua resposta surpreendeu o outro, que parou a caricia – Eu quero que você tire a roupa, seu idiota.

Rindo consigo mesmo e com a expressão dele, os francês finalmente notou que de fato estava vestido. Dando de ombros, ele arrancou o blazer fora e jogou longe. Tirou os caríssimos Gucci num movimento rápido, junto com as meias, freando a velocidade para as próximas roupas. Arthur ainda se apoiava seus braços para manter o tronco levemente levantado. Francis levantou-se, ficando ainda de joelhos e encarando os olhos verdes com intensidade. Lentamente, ele começou a abrir os próprios botões, num _strip _sensual que deixou o inglês babando.

_Droga de homem bonito! _Arthur pensou, enquanto Francis revelava gradualmente o seu físico magro e esbelto, com os músculos aparecendo de maneira suave na pele firme, e aquele caminho de pelos dourados que desciam até...

Subitamente, Arthur se viu irritado quando Francis deixava a camisa grafiti deslizar pelos seus braços.

- Chega dessa palhaçada, Francis.

Então sem avisar, o inglês o atacou, levantando-se de maneira súbita para voltar a colar os lábios no francês. Francis não se viu surpreendido, e correspondeu ao beijo sôfrego do inglês.

Mas Arthur também queria lhe proporcionar o mesmo que Francis. Ele também queria se sentir ousado, por isso da boca desceu até o seu queixo, mordendo levemente e depois descendo para o pescoço, o colo, até chegar nos mamilos. Mordeu aquele pedaço rosado com um pouco de violência, mas que fez Francis arfar de prazer. De alguma forma, ele sabia que era assim que o francês gostava. Mas não se demorou muito naquela região, descendo até o tronco...

- Hum... Arthur... O que pretende?

- O que eu pretendo? – o outro parou para responder quando estava na altura do umbigo. – É isso que eu pretendo...

Impaciente, Arthur também atacou o cinto do outro, tirando aquela peça que também devia ser de alguma grife metida a besta a qual ele não se importava. Arrancou a calça, impaciente, deixando o francês ajoelhado só de cueca diante de si. Um modelo Calvin Klein. _Grife dos pés à cabeça._

- Wow, Arthur, está ansioso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não me venha com isso agora.

E terminou o trabalho, arrancando a cueca de marca-metida-a-besta do francês. Ele, como já era de se esperar, já estava totalmente ereto e Arthur não sabia como ele estava conseguindo se controlar. Tomou o seu membro com as mãos, massageando com suavidade. O outro arfou e mordeu os lábios, deliciado com o trabalho do rapaz.

- _Mon Arthur... _– ele suspirou – Você é tão bom...

- Espera só pra ver. – o menor o provocou e em seguida, tomou o membro com a língua.

Francis jogou a cabeça para traz, sentindo a língua viscosa de Arthur fazer movimentos circulares na glande. O loiro se viu inspirado pela expressão de prazer que conseguiu arrancar do maior, então prosseguiu abocanhando o membro do francês por inteiro. O outro grunhiu alto quando se viu totalmente imerso na boca do seu inglês.

- Ahh... Arthur! _Faire la pipe! Si, comme ça! _Oh… _Dieu! _– ele gemia descontroladamente enquanto Arthur o estimulava com a boca. Francis não resistiu e agarrou em seus cabelos, ajudando com o movimento enlouquecedor que o outro fazia sobre si.

Mas logo começou a sentir que alcançaria o seu limite se a boca habilidosa de Arthur continuasse com tão bom trabalho. Por isso ele se esforçou para pará-lo, levantando o seu rosto para beijá-lo e não deixa-lo decepcionado por te-lo parado.

Arthur não protestou e voltou a beija-lo avidamente, enquanto sentia que seu corpo era novamente deitado na cama pelo peso do outro. Quando viu Arthur já totalmente deitado e entregue, Francis deixou novamente a sua boca e desceu até tronco, não resistindo em morder novamente o seu mamilo, que fez o menor grunhir de dor e prazer.

- Hum... Arthur... – o francês pegou novamente em seu membro, fazendo o outro arfar novamente – _Alors_ é a minha vez.

Começou lentamente o trabalho com a língua no membro de Arthur, mas o que o fez arfar alto de excitação. Ele poderia tê-lo torturado mais, mas via como o inglês já estava naturalmente úmido, indicando que ele não aguentaria por muito tempo. Abocanhou o membro dele, fazendo com que o outro soltasse uma expressão como "_Bloody Hell!_", que quase o fez sorrir se os seus lábios não tivessem ocupados em chupá-lo. Começou o movimento de vai e vem com a cabeça, aproveitando as mãos para massagear os seus testículos. Tirou o membro de sua garganta para umedecer com a língua a região dos testículos, fazendo as suas mãos que o massageavam querendo correr para a entrada que ficava logo à baixo.

- Arthur... – Francis o chamou, mas o loiro estava tão ocupado em gemer que não prestou a atenção. O francês afastou as pernas do outro, revelando ainda mais a sua entrada. Umedeceu discretamente os seus dedos e começou a brincar de circundá-lo, ainda o masturbando e sem colocar os dedos dentro ainda.

- Arthur... você gosta disso? – e então colocou um dígito para dentro dele, fazendo o seu corpo todo se retesar pela dor inicial.

- Eu... eu não sei...

O francês se sentiu um tanto desanimado, mas continuou o trabalho de introduzir e massagear a entrada do outro com um dedo. Arthur ainda não sabia se gostava ou não, mas foi relaxando aos poucos. Logo Francis introduziu mais um dedo e ele arfou alto.

- Só farei se você quiser. – os seus dedos não paravam de trabalhar até o inglês finalmente relaxar. Quando começou a sentir um ponto em especial e pressioná-lo, houve uma mudança súbita na expressão de Arthur, que não sabia como, nem onde, nem porque estava sentindo tanto prazer com aquilo. Ele soltou um gemido gutural e logo começou a se mexer sob os seus dedos.

- Por favor, Arthur... – o francês voltou a subir o rosto, de modo que o encarasse nos olhos – Nos nunca fizemos isso antes... Eu não... achei que fosse justo quando você estava bêbado. – mordeu os seus lábios, não se aguentando com a própria excitação ao ouvi-lo gemer sob os seus dedos. - Por favor, deixe-me tê-lo, Arthur. _S'il vous plaît._

Para Arthur nada importava mais, faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Ele o tinha em suas mãos e Arthur se sentia ótimo com isso. Arfou, tentando focar os olhos verdes nos azuis dele. Segurou o queixo de francês, com sua barba necessitando aparar, para dizer:

- Você já me tem, _honey_.

E aquilo foi o suficiente.

Arthur não sabia o que esperar, mas decidiu confiar nele. Francis levou o seu membro à entrada do inglês e começou a penetrá-lo, lentamente. A sua excitação doendo com aquela auto tortura. Mas sabia que Arthur merecia isso, por isso foi paciente em introduzi-lo de forma gentil até estar totalmente dentro dele.

Arthur grunhiu com uma expressão de dor. Como é que algo tão grande poderia caber dentro dele? Doía, mas também o fazia se sentir completo, correto, como se nada fosse mais certo nesse mundo. Mas aos poucos aquela sensação de dor foi passando, e ele conseguia soltar a respiração que mal percebeu que prendia.

- Droga, Arthur. – Francis sussurrou, com o rosto vermelho de prazer – Dentro de você é... delicioso.

- Então comece a se mover. – o menor o provocou, ao que o francês prontamente obedeceu.

Francis começou devagar, para não assustá-lo. Ele mesmo estava tentando se acostumar com o prazer deliciosamente infinito que era estar entre as coxas de Arthur, mas sentia que logo ficaria impaciente. Queria mais, se mover mais, sentir mais dele, e começou a acelerar. Quando sentiu que os gemidos de Arthur começaram a se intensificar, era porque estava atingindo o ponto certo e se concentrou ali.

Logo tudo começou a se tornar uma difusão de corpos de chocando, gemidos sendo expelidos e palavras indecentes em francês e inglês sendo proferidas de ambos os lados. Toda vez que Arthur gritava e gemia para que Francis fosse mais rápido, ou fizesse de um jeito, ele obedecia. Colocou as suas pernas em cima de seus ombros, dando um rápido beijo nelas antes de voltar a se concentrar no movimento. Arthur gritava e delirava de prazer. Francis era mais contido, mas ele mesmo não conseguia se conter muito. Tomou o membro de Arthur nas mãos, estimulando-o no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas, o que fez o inglês ir a loucura. Logo estava gemendo e gritando que não suportaria mais.

- Venha, _mon amour_, pra mim. Agora.

Arthur, que já não conseguia se conter por ser estimulado por ambos os lados, sentiu-se arrebentando quando tudo parou e o mundo explodiu em mil cores. Sentiu que voou e voltou para a terra, e tudo o que conseguia enxergar era Francis e seus hipnotizantes olhos azuis. Ele arfou, por um último momento gemendo o seu nome, se deixando derramar sobre o seu abdômen e de seu amado.

Francis também não se aguentou por muito tempo. Era tão bom dentro de seu querido Arthur que logo que o sentiu tendo espasmos de prazer e gritar o seu nome, ele não conseguiu mais se conter. Deu mais algumas estocadas no loiro, que foram imperceptíveis a ele, mas foi o suficiente para que ele próprio alcançasse o clímax e derramasse tudo dentro do inglês. Aquilo tinha sido bom _demais _pra ele. Tanto que agora duvidava que conseguiria ficar sem ele novamente.

Deixou o seu corpo pender sobre o do menor. Arthur não reclamou do peso, e o recebeu em seus braços. Ambos cansados, suados, mas felizes e plenamente satisfeitos.

- _Je t'aime, mon anglais. _– o francês sussurrou em seu ouvido não conseguindo se conter. – _Mon ange, mon amour..._

- _I love you too, you stupid french_. – o outro respondeu, satisfeito. Sorria enquanto sentia o coração do francês bater sobre o seu – Como eu não percebi isso antes, que droga! Eu te amo!

O outro sorriu, divertido e emocionado com a declaração dele. Retirou-se de dentro do outro, dando um beijinho terno em sua testa e aninhando o menor entre os braços.

- Percebeu sim, mas só com umas gotinhas de álcool.

Arthur remexeu-se em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça no peito do outro, tentando encará-lo nos olhos.

- Por que você bebeu hoje?

- Hum... eu queria ficar corajoso como você quando está bêbado. Queria poder agarrá-lo como você sempre fez comigo e botar a culpa no álcool depois. – ele suspirou, acariciando o rosto do outro. – Mas infelizmente a minha tolerância é maior, e eu quase o perdi hoje.

Respirou profundamente, acariciando a pele do inglês, que sentiu o seu rosto esquentar ao se dar conta de uma coisa.

- Hum... Sabe, Francis... Eu acho que... me lembrei de algumas coisas.

O francês levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Ah é?

- É... – o seu rosto voltou a queimar por admitir isso – A verdade é que eu nunca soube lidar com esse desejo que eu sentia por você, e só conseguia expressar quando o álcool inibia essa parte de mim.

- Quer dizer a parte chata? – e riu

- Ah, cala a boca! – ele resmungou – Por isso eu procurava sempre beber nas festas que você estava por perto. Mas sempre acordava nu e sem memória.

O francês limpou a garganta.

- A gente nunca fez muita coisa, na verdade... Eu te levava pra casa e a gente se agarrava. Daí eu tirava a sua roupa e fazíamos algumas coisas... – ele sorriu pervertido ao lembrar de algumas coisas – Mas eu sempre parava porque não achava muito certo se aproveitar de uma pessoa alcoolizada. Aí ia embora quando você dormia. – ele suspirou pesado – E você nunca se lembrava...

- Mas agora eu estou sóbrio. – ele disse, sério – E quero estar sóbrio quando as próximas vezes vierem.

O francês voltou a fazer um sorriso pervertido e selou os lábios do amante, satisfeito.

- Próximas vezes, é? Pode deixar... vou garantir que você não irá mais esquecer.

_... Ou não?_

_**Bollocks**_**!: **expressão britânica. Algo como "Droga!";

**Hi-Fi**: um drink alcoólico feito a base de suco ou refrigerante de laranja;

_**Connard**_: Cretino, em francês;

**Gucci**: grife de roupas famosa;

**Doctor:** referência à Doctor Who, popular série britânica

_**Bête**_: Bobo, em francês;

**Chianti**: famoso vinho italiano, originário da Toscana;

**Don Perignon**: famoso e tradicionalíssimo champagne francês;

_**S'il vous plaît**_: por favor em francês;

**Dry Martini**: bebida alcoolica feito a base de uvas brancas, famoso pelos filmes de James Bond;

**Aniversário da Itália**: comemoração da unificação italiana, celebrado no dia 17 de Março. No céu do norte é possível visualizar as constelações zodiacais, a qual a posição neste dia é a constelação/signo de Pisces ou Peixes. Não se se é possível ver a olho nu, mas eu penso que o Inglaterra é um cara que repara nessas coisas :P

**Obras de arte**: referência as obras da Renascença Italiana guardadas no Museu do Louvre, em Paris, tal como a Monalisa. Também referência ao anime/mangá quando o Itália pede ao França as suas obras de volta.

_**Por quois**_**, **_**mon amie**__**?**__ : _Por que, meu amigo?, em francês;

**Merlot/Bordeaux**: Merlot são uvas especiais cultivadas na França, e Bordeaux é a região e também um dos vinhos que levam as uvas Merlot

**Sex on the beach**: coquetel feito a base de suco de laranja, licor de pêssego, groselha e vodka. Não tenho certeza da sua origem, em algumas pesquisas diz que foi inventado por Mick Jagger (inglês) e outros para um filme do Tom Cruise (americano). Como o nome é bem exótico, achei mais divertido ser criação dos americanos :p

_**Je t'aime, moun amor, mon ange**_: Eu te amo, meu amor, meu anjo. Sz

Algumas expressões em francês eu preferi não traduzir porque não são necessariamente importantes pra trama. Mas qualquer coisa podem me perguntar :D. Eu teria colocado mais se meu francês não tivesse tão enferrujado :/ (Oui, j'en parle, mas juste um peu.). E não traduzi as expressões em inglês porque penso que a maioria consegue entender.

**N/a: **Então gente, num surto de inspiração acabei escrevendo essa fanfic em 6 horas. Há! Sei lá, fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia uma lemon que me inspirei. Tava pensando em escrever uma parecida com o casal Milo/Camus de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, que vocês acham? :D

Ok, de volta à fanfic.

Ela tá completa, mas eu tava planejando um extra mostrando o estado do Inglaterra como fica quando bebe. Com lemon, é claro (risos). Mas isso é algo a se pensar, embora eu esteja bastante animada para fazer.

Enfim, espero que gostem :D. Qualquer coisa ou qualquer erro podem me contatar ou me indicar ^^ (principalmente relacionado ao francês, já que o meu tá bem meh).

É isso aí. Besos :}


End file.
